Candy Pack
by Taygon55
Summary: In preparation of the holiday of spooks the girls are trying to get their mother to dress up for the occasion.


"No."

Raven stood with her arms crossed as her daughters shoved an oversized fur coat at her. Fake fur obviously but that was a footnote to why they were so excited.

"But it works so well!" Sesha whined, attempting to sidestep behind her mother to put the coat on her.

"No," Raven repeated, taking the coat in her telekinesis and pushing her daughter away.

Willow chipped in after laughing at Sesha's flailing under the coat that was shoved into her face, "All you have to do is put it on and be your regular self!"

Raven slowly turned to her youngest daughter, "Are you insinuating something?"

Willow said with a shrug, "I'm just saying your RBF fits well with the costume. Just chin up a bit and then you get snooty rich person."

"RBF?" Raven asked.

Sesha got the coat out of her face and said, "Resting bit-"

Desiree immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Bossy face!" Desiree finished, "You already got the look Mom. Now you just need the coat. You don't even need to change out of your hero getup!"

"I'm not going as someone that makes it look like I want to wear my children's skin!" Raven nearly shouted.

"Not all of us," Willow reasoned, "Ethan and dad are going as your henchman."

"Yeah," Raven said with a pair of fingers to her temple, "That makes it better."

"Mawm!" Sesha groaned with her head rolled back, "It ain't that big a deal! It's a Halloween costume, for Azar's sake!"

A knock sounded on the room they occupied and they heard the monarch of the family through it.

"I take it that your mother is being stubborn," he said with laughter.

Raven glared through the door at her husband and Sesha took her chance. Leaping forward, she threw the coat over her shoulders. The twins grabbed her hands in their magic and pulled them through the sleeves and whooped at their success.

"It looks great!" Sesha shouted, tilting her head to the door to make sure their father heard.

For a moment Raven almost looked to shrug off the coat, but she sighed and kept it on.

"Come on, mom," Desiree said softly, then chuckled at what she was about to say, "Dad blew our entire costume budget on that."

"And you used it on me?" Raven drowned on.

"Yeah!" Willow said with a 'duh' tone, "You're the linchpin of our plans!"

Desiree circled their mother to admire the way the coat almost swallowed her but made her figure pop out from in front of the stark white faux fur. It actually went nicely over the top of her conservative hero attire. It turned the figure hugging combat dress into a casual gown and her cloak into an extravagant sash.

"You actually look pretty good in it," Desiree said before leaning on close, "Dad actually knew you would and it was actually an excuse to buy you something nice."

Their mother's defences cracked and she turned to her full body mirror. She let the coat drape off her shoulders to hang off the inside of her elbows.

"Do I look the part?" She asked.

Desiree giggles while Sesha and Willow high fived. The three of them came forward and wrapped their arms around her. Raven laughed affectionately and returned it.

"No need to butter me up anymore. I have the costume on now don't I?" she said.

"One last detail," Desiree said and ran her fingers through her mother's locks and in a glimmer of magic one side of Raven's hair turned white. After the spell was cast she looked to her daughters and quirked a brow.

"Obviously not the last because these weren't the beasts I was looking for," Raven said with a haughty scoff in her voice.

The trio started to scramble to get out of her arms. The three of them became Dalmatians and hopped out of her grip.

Raven already broke character as they hit the floor in a heap, she bent over then to check but before she could even ask if they were okay they were up and running.

"Run away!" Sesha shouted.

The door opened to reveal the boys of the household.

"What was that thump?" Garfield asked.

He was wearing grungy faded green blazer, over a lime green soot covered shirt denim pants and a flat cap. Ethan stood next to him with a matching style but an orange palette instead.

Conrad and Ulrich did a double take at their sisters and Ulrich laughed before copying their choice of form and running down the hall. Conrad watched his sisters round the door frame and follow his brother down the hall and around the corner.

"Quick! Before Horace and Jasper get us!" Ulrich's voice carried alongside the sound of their paws padding down the stairs.

"Were already doing that?" Conrad said and slouched and turned into a Dalmatian himself.

That left the youngest and his father standing in the hall in their clothes that looked suitable for a pair of soot ridden robbers.

Raven poked her head out into the hall and saw Conrad sluggishly walking.

"Dont just stand there you pair of imbeciles!" Raven chastised as she waved her hands at them, then fixed her lavish coat back onto her arms from the position she shifted it into, "The little mongrels are getting away!"

Garfield fumbled to fixed his flat cap further onto his head.

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a mock salute. Then he prodded Ethan forward as he continued in an overdone british accent, "We need to go get them fleabags otherwise the missus will be quite put out wif us!"

"Don't worry ma'am," Ethan said as he slung his empty candy sack over his shoulder, "This bag will have more puppies than candy by the end of the night!"

Conrad whipped his little puppy head around to see Ethan chasing him. He barked and fled down the hall.

"Guys open the door! I got a bogey on my six!"

Garfield snickered and pulled Raven into an embrace.

"Happy Halloween, Rae," he said as he brought their faces close.

However Raven stopped his advance with a finger and said, "Shouldn't you be catching me some puppies?"

Garfield's smile and ears fell and he said with some hope, "One for luck then? Those pups are slippery."

"For luck, because I know how much of a handful those rascals are," Raven said and pressed their lips together.

After they broke apart she whispered, "Happy Halloween, my love."


End file.
